The History Unknown To Us
by CurlyFriDays
Summary: What happens when a wormhole jump goes wrong? The Paladins of Voltron find themselves in 845, the year Wall Maria is breached.
1. Something Goes Wrong

_In the year nine-hundred-fifty-four_ _, when humans were still inventing things, there was a boy called Eren Jaeger. But before his story is told, another must be told._ _In this time period, there lived a race called Titans. Titans were abnormally tall, humanoid creatures. But one thing made humans fear this race... they craved for human flesh._ _The human race tried for hundreds of years to fight back, trying to survive. It never worked._ _So mankind retreated behind the three walls. Walls Maria, Rose, and Sina were the only barrier between us and them. Until the walls were breached. This is where our young Eren comes in._

 _Eren, was a very spirited child. If he didn't agree with you, he would let you know, and make sure the knowledge stuck. The day the walls were breached, Eren saw his mother devoured before his eyes. He vowed to kill every. Last. Titan. And he did._

 _Eren trained rigourously and diligently. His friend Armin, and sister figure Mikasa, were the ones always by Erens side. They are the ones who brought the downfall of the Titan race._

 _One day, an idea came. Eren told his friends, who then in turn passed it on to the higher ups. The higher ups, Commander Erwin, and Scout Leader Levi, set everyone in position. All they had to do was wait, wait to release the secret weapon._ _The plan worked! The race of Titans became extinct, and humans advanced to what we are today. But the story ends on a tragic note._

 _Eren, Mikasa_ _, and Armin were all found dead after all of the Titans were killed off. The authorities deemed it as an assisted suicide. Also becuse of the note that was found next to their corpses._ **Pidge** I shut the text book, and mutter, "stupid sassy textbook. I just wanted to know about mankinds past."

"Uh, Pidge, you're needed on the bridge, we need you to make sure some calculations are correct before we make the next wormhole jump. Heh, pidge on the bridge." Hunk says.

"Yeah, sure thing." I reply. I move my textbook and walk out of the room.

On the bridge, I check the calculations, see that they are all in order. Thumbs up from me. Allura nods and activates the teledove.

"Wormholing in 5 ticks." Coran calls out.

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"Wormholing."

 **Prshp** **Vwoom**

Paladins welcome to the Quora region...this isn't the Quora region." Coran exclaims.

"What are you talking about Coran? My calculations were correct, I triple checked it!"

"I-I don't think it was you." Coran says, looking outside.

A giant face is looking at us, through the window.


	2. I Learn a Few Things

**Pidge:** The giant face grinned creepily, and the next thing i knew, the whole castle was shaking, like a poorly built building in an earthquake.

"Do we form Voltron?" Lance asks

"No- not yet, we need to see what this thing is first." Shiro says. "Just go out in your lions, scope it out. Find its weakness."

The elevator ride gives me too much time to think. _What is that? I'm having deja vu right now. Where did I see stuff mentioned about giants? Think Katie. Where?_ The zipline. The whoosh of wind halts my flurry of thoughts momentarily.

On the speeder, I just stop thinking. Its time for the battle.

As soon as I sit down, the lion shoots off, maybe she's just as anxious as I am.

By the time I get out of the tunnel, I see the giant face is attatched to a tall, humanoid body.

 _That's it! A Titan! But then that means, we would be in 945. Crap. Has the breach happened. Crap. Crap. Crap._ "Guys! I know what this thing is!"

"Then tell us!" Lance almost screams.

Shiro reacts more calmly, "What is it Pidge?"

"Its a Titan, they eat humans. But if its a Titan, that means we're in 945. But the history book I was reading didn't say how to defeat them. I think that was part was lost due to time."

"That somewhat helps." Shiro says.

 **Levi** : The sound of an aggravated Titan fills my ears. Handy, there are trees where the sound came from.

I grappling hook over into the tree cover. What I see surprises me. There this, castle, but it doesn't look like mankind made it. And there are things flying around the Titan, just out of its reach.

 _Why must I have to help everyone?_

 **Pidge:** We're at our wits end. We don't know what to do. We're all exhausted. But then, hope comes in the form of a man.

He leaps into action. He uses what looks like a grappling hook to maneuver around the trees. He then gets a sword. The sword looks dangerous, and pointy. I want one.

The next maneuver is something not mentioned in the texbooks. Its something we never would have thought to do. He swings up and around the Titan, then cuts the nape of its neck. It falls, dead.

All of us are dead silent, even Allura and Coran. The lions lower to the ground one by one, all of us hoping that the one sho saved us is one of the good guys.

I'm one of the first ones off. Cuz I mean, a Titan, I just really hope its after the breach. And also, history and stuff.

The guy stands a little ways away, you can tell he's battle ready, even though he's relaxed.

Even though I was first off, I wait for Shiro, he's the one with most diplomacy.

"Hello sir, I'm Shiro, and this is my team? You are?" The guy just raises his eyebrow. Shiro tries a different tactic.

"Could you tell us where we are? Or even just the year. We'll take what we can get."

The guy just continues to keep his eyebrow raised.

Shiro tries the last tactic, we can tell its the last one by the way his shoulders slump. But we don't know if the other guy noticed or not. he seems kind of shifty.

"Okay, how about this, you ask questions, and we'll answer them."

"Okay. How did you not know how to kill a Titan? You're outside of Wall Maria."

"Weeell... its like this-" Lance starts off, but gets elbowed by Hunk.

"We just didn't know."

 _Wall Maria. So that means it hasn't been breached yet. Great._

The guy raises his eyebrow at Shiro's response. "Okay then, what are your team members names?"

"I'm Shiro as you know. The green one is Pidge. The blue one is Lance, the yellow one is is Hunk, and the red one is Keith."

 _I just remembered Keith existed. I wonder what he thinks about the guys sword. Wait, why is he so quiet_

And almost like he read my mind, Keith bursts out with, "could you tell us your name? We need to know who we're addressing."

"Why have you been quiet all this time?"

"I was following orders." Keith says.

"Why did you break you break protocol just now? Why now?" The guy says.

Hunk answers for him, "Because he's impatient!" The look Keith gave Hunk in that moment made me wish I had a camera.

"Interesting. You could become something, with the right training. Hm. Okay, I will help you, but first, you should come back with the rest of my squad. You need to be trained."

"Why should we go with you? You haven't even told us your name!" Lance exclaims.

"Levi. Captain Levi."

 _Where have I heard that before? The history book!_

"Guys, I'll be right back."

I turn amd run towards my lion. I take off, and heads towards the castle.

In the castle, Allura and Coran try to stop me, but I don't stop. I need to if see I'm correct.

I reach my room and head to the book. I'm frantically turning the pages, looking for any mention of his name. _Found it._

 _Captain Levi, the 104th Survey Corps. One of the essential people, for taking out the Titans._

 _Amd he's not worried about an abmormal, because there hasnt been any. Great, we came sometime before the breach. I wonder if we can get him to tell us the year. Aw man! I still have to tell my team. Quiznak._

I make it back outside with only a few questioning looks, which are waved away with my hand.

While I was gone, Shiro and Levi had made plans for us to go to the Shinganshina District. We'll have to leave our lions here, and the castle will be cloaked. Allura and Coran can come and visit as needed, _hopefully._

Levi said his team had some extra clothes, that will help us blend in, the armor must go. People are paranoid enough as it is.

We all change into our clothes. And we look like soliders. I wonder when we'll get to the walls.

Its a long journey. Morale is falling. Titans smelled us, and we lost a majority of our people. Lance hasn't talked in days.

But hope comes. In the form of a gate. We've made it. Wall Maria. Shinganshina District. And the ineveitable breach. Which I still haven't

told my team about.

 _But we made it. Alive and in one piece. Even though we lost a few, we're here. At the start of history_.


	3. The Breach

Everyone in the crowd seemed kind of...dead. I couldn't figure out why.

There is good news though. Levi has told us he was going to pull some strings to get us to learn how to fight and kill Titans. And you know, learn how to survive here.

The soldiers seemed... exhausted. Not physically, well yes that. But they seemed emotionally drained. Like they knew they would only fight for humanity for the rest of their live. Like how me and the other paladins will fight for the universe in Voltron.

I get startled out of my thoughts by Lance nudging me. I look at him annoyed. He discreetly points over to our right when he notices he has my attention.

I see a boy and girl running away from this kinda fat man. Obviously the girl and boy got out of the guys reach.

 _Hm, I wonder if they have any historical signifigance?_

When I'm done watching the sterotypical chase scene. I go back to analyzing everthing around me, and committing it to memory, because this is literally a once in a lifetime chance.

 _To see history unfold, is a dream come true._

But I can't analyze things for long, because Keith comes up on my left. Pretty sure he's paranoid.

"So, this Levi guy, are you sure we can trust him?"

 _Yep. Definitely paranoid. Surprising._

"Positive, you know the Titan we took out?"

A nod.

"Him and a few others are the key to wiping out that race."

He nods again, looking thoughtful. Probably thinking about how he can convince someone to get him one of the sharp swords.

It's a long walk to wherever we're going. I just hope we're safe before the breach happens.

I see a building with the same sigil as the one on Levi's cloak coat thing. Guess thats where we're going.

In the building, the morale goes up. Probably because everyone isn't out in the open fighting for their lives. I can relate.

Our group wanders around aimlessly. Keith gets distracted by the armory, he leaves the group. Lance gets distracted by some girls. And there he goes.

Hunk gets distracted by the kitchen. Hopefully he can whip up something good.

And its just Shiro and me left.

"Did you bring the book?"

"No. If one of the people from this time find it and read it, they could do something to change history, like kill Levi or something. But I did bring a notebook, I'm going to doccument _everything_."

Shiro looks taken aback at my enthusiasm, but he relaxes when he realizes the history unknown, is going to be doccumented.

We then realize people are hurrying towards the armory.

Shiro manages to grab someone, "What's going on? Why is everyone running?" He asks.

The guy answer hurredly, "Wall Marias been breached, the Scouts have been dispatched to evacuate the citizens." He continues to run.

"Shiro looks at me. "We can't help save anyone, because in our time, history takes its course. But, we can try to kill Titans."

He nods, and we both start to run and find the others. Thankfully, they realized what was going on, and were waiting for us. Shiro explains what I said, and we go to the armory.

When we get there, Keith teaches us how to put on the Omni-Directional Mobility Gear. I am very thankful for Keith getting distracted by weaponry.

He teaches us that we have to use our weight to our advantage. He said I would probaly have the easiest time using the grappling hook, because I would have the most practice. Everyone else what have to make do.

Outside was utter chaos. People were running, the Scouts were killing Titans. Gore was everywhere. I now know why everyone was so resigned to their fates.

After a moment, of flailing around, all of us were flying around like kids flailing around. We were really bad. Thankfully, no one faceplanted.

We all realized, we should probably evacuate ourselves, before we kill someone or ourselves.

We flailed our way to the other side of the wall, because the air was safer than the ground. And we made it. All five of us. We are going to survive this history.

 **Eren:** "I WILL KILL EVERY TITAN. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE. ALL OF THEM WILL PERISH AT MY HANDS!"

 **Authors Note:**

Sorry about the nonexsistent paragraphs.


	4. Just, Things

**Authors Note:** To the one guest review, I'm using it our Earth's history, kind of like a slightly more advanded medieval period if you will. Pidge was reading the history book, before the wormhole jump went wrong. I'm also using it sometime during season one, Zarkon hasnt been defeated, but its one of the more laidback days, thats why they were going to the place, (also fake, i didn't want to have a case of copyright infringement).

Also, for last chapters authors note, previews my stories in a really weird way, so please forgive me and tolerate any weird anythings.

 **Pidge:** Two years have passed since the breach of Wall Maria. It changes you, watching something like that, knowing you can't help. But that all changes today, Levi, true to his word, pulled some strings, and we are now part of his elite squad. Or at least we will be, we actually have to train first.

 **Day 1: Training**

 _The military camp is intense, but its much different than the way the Galaxy Garrison trained us, the difference is that we didn't have to fight for our lives._

 _There are new faces though. There is Eren Yeager. Mikasa Ackerman. And Armin Arlett.The three key players in the Titans extinction._

 _To train in the camp, you must learn how to use your weight to your advantage, and to learn how to cut deep._

 _Todays lesson was the basics, this does this, dont mess with this, watch out for each other kind of thing._

 _Everyone else thinks Eren is a loon, for being so obssesed with killing off the Titans. Me and the other paladins know better. We know this obssessive ambition will be the key to killing off the Titans once and for all._

I finish writing todays doccumentary. I look around, everyone else is asleep. Because, it is the dead of night. Since being in space has jacked up my internal clock, I decide to go outside. Look at the stars. You know, be relaxed and not fighting for my life for once.

When I go outside, I didn't expect to see someone else out here already. I walk over to see that its Eren. I haven't been this close to see his eyes.

Oh my god, his eyes are gorgeous. Like the sea, but so much more beautiful.

And then I realize I had been intensly staring at him. Whoops. I think I just had a case of what is known as fangirling. _Circa 2000's and up: a crush on someone unnatainable to you._ I now know how previous generations feel, thank you for paving the way to let me know there is a term for it. And then I realize I was staring at him again.

"Sorry, about the creepy staring. I was just...distracted."

"Its fine, it tends to happen." He says.

 _So he knows he's pretty. Interesting._

"So why are you out here? I know I can't sleep, what about you?" I ask.

"Like you, I can't sleep, decided to come outside. Outside is where I can believe everything is normal, and no ones fighting for their lives. Calmer than the rest of the world."

"True. Do you like looking at the stars?"

"Not really. Nature is more Armins hobby."

"Huh. Nice. This conversation, has actually been relaxing, thank you. I hope you can find sleep. Night." I turn and go back in. Before I go to sleep, I write one last thing in my notebook.

 _The history books never mentioned how gorgeous Erens eyes are. If all goes well, I'm bringing home a pointy sword, and a pic of his eyes._

 **Authors Note:** This chapter was fun to write. And it was a filler chapter, because story reasons. Also, maybe a pairong between Eren and Pidge? I'm not quite sure how I'm going to do it yet? What would you like to see? Review please and thank you. Also, I will try and update normally, I've been really busy.


	5. Ceremonies and Sarcastic Comments

**Authors Note:** I know I haven't updated in a while but I'm sorry, hopefully these next chapters will make up for it. Also what would you guys think of a love triangle between Levi, Eren, and Pidge? I know its a bit out of character for Pidge, inh, I'll figure it out. But otherwise, enjoy chapter five.

 **Pidge:** _How would one accomplish military camp? I don't know, and that's a problem. Eh, I'm smart, I got this. More time has passed, I think somethings going to happen, I'm not sure what, but I know something is going to happen. Or maybe its just the threat of death along with being in the past. Probably both._ _Or maybe the fact that I have a crush, or at least liking some ones eye color. I don't know._

Todays the day we graduate. Military Police, Scout Regiment, or Garisson. The choices we get for being in the top ten. I mean, we had to. We have to stay with the golden trio, obviously. Five of the ten spots were taken up by us paladins, the other five were Eren Jeager, Mikasa Ackermann, and Armin Arlett (the golden trio), Annie Leonheart, and Jean Kirstein. Jean is like Lance, he tries to flirt with _everyone_. And Annie scares me. Like Keith. Hm.

Before we had to go to the meeting, Shiro pulled us off to the side

 _"Where do we need to go? Do we follow the golden trio? Or do we go straight to the capitol?_ _" Shiro asks. Then the whole group looks at me._

 _"Well, if we really want to know what actually happened, for the purpose of correcting the textbooks, we follow the trio, and we just follow tbe tracl of history." I say._

 _Everyone else contemplates my answer, and they all turn to Shiro, "then its settled, we go where the trio goes."_

"And where are you going?" Instructor Sadis asks Eren.

"Scout Regiment."

The Instructor moves down the line. Mikasa and Armin both choose the Scout Regiment, no surprise there. Annie chooses the Military Police. Jean thinks for a moment, and he chooses Scout Regiment. All five of us choose the Scout Regiment, as discussed earlier. And just like that, the ceremony was over.

Authors Note: I know, I know, another filler chapter, ish, and a short one at that. But now that I have a schedule, this fanfiction, and my newly created Aliens Organisms should be updated towards the end of the week. Thank you for being patient ~Curly


	6. Well, you see

**A/N:** This chapter will be a flashback chapter, at the end of the chapter, well, you'll just have to wait and see.

The history book never mentioned anything about a second breach. The breach of Wall Rose.

 _It was a normal day, we had just graduated, the day before, and things were good, even if we were in the wrong era_. _But, things always go wrong, always when it seems like its the best day ever_.

 _We were all celebrating in our own way. Shiro was planning internally, he had that look. Keith was getting antsy, because he didn't have anything sharp inbhis hands. Lance was attempting to flirt with Annie. Hunk was finding something to eat. And I was documenting things before I got busy._

 _Annie was looking bored, like usual. Amd Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were all talking in a corner. We didn't expect things to go wrong so soon._

 _Then people started to fun around, getting gear on and going outside. We all realize we should do that too. When we're all geared up, we see the Colossal Titan breaking down the gate to Wall Sina. And then, the gate is broken. Titans start to pour in. Then the battle for survival begins._

 _All of us, we are swinging and fighting, and hoping that this isn't in vain. Then we all hear this scream of pure terror. Later we all realize it was Armin, both times. We realize that Armin got caught, and we realize that Armin was saved by Eren, who sacrificed himself. The book never mentioned him dying. Who's going to save this walled city, who's going to become the hero?_

 _We continue to fight, Mikasa and Armin overwhelmed by grief. And then hope comes in the unexpected form of a titan. A titan who kills other titans, moves faster than the other titans, is stronger than the other titans, and looks strangely like Eren._

 _We fight with renewed hope, hoping that the new Abnormal Titan doesn't turn on us. Eventually, we use the Abnormal Titan to our advantage, we use it to distract the others so we can make it up to the clock tower, so we can restock on fuel and swords._

 _And we fight,_ _and fight. We fight until all of the Titans are gone, until the Titan that looks like Eren is left. Someone goes and cuts the nape, and what happens next makes everything become as clear as glass._

 _Eren comes out of the nape of the Titan. And since Eren vowed to kill every single last Titan, I think I know why a note was found for an assisted suicide._

 **A/N:** And things start to get interesting, thank you guys for being so patient with me, so until next chapter, adios


	7. I Didn't Expect This

_I didn't expect it to become this clear this fast. The note for an assisted suicide, and Eren coming out of the nape of the neck._ _It makes me wonder, why is there not more things about this era in the history books? Maybe something went wrong. No use in trying to figure the future out._ I shut the journal, feeling satisfied that I have become more poetic. After Eren emerged, he was dragged away and locked up, but ugh, emotions are horrible.

Today was the day Eren was put on trial to see if he was a help or harm to humanity. When Eren was brought in, the guards stuck his handcuffed hands under a pole, and he could only shift his legs, and turn his head. The judge had full control over the precdings. The military police wanted to disect him, leading to eventually him being dead. And the Scout Regiment, wanted to use Eren to plug the hole in wall Maria. Anything's better than being dead I suppose.

And then there's the wall religion. Anything that desecrates the wall should be burned at the stake, figuratively or literally- you take your pick. The precedings lasted a while, but evemtually, Levi proved that he could keep Eren in check. The Military Police glowered at us as we left, and we only felt relief, none of us would be dying that day.

I just hope that as things go on, we won't be emotionally shattered when we finally leave this godforsaken place.

Instead of Eren being flurried away to learn by himself on how to not kill his team as a titan, we are all flurried away.

~

We stood outside this mansion-castle like building. It makes you wonder who built it, and how it was built without the threat of titans eating you and your construction crew.

Levi addresses us, "you are because you are the best. You are going to help save humanity. And, you are going to help us train Eren to be the weapon in which Titans will die permanently."

 _Is this the beginning of the end? The end that ends with the Titans dead, and with a new world free from the threat of constant death? Maybe, but I don't know what to expect anymore. I just hope that it all goes well._

 **AN:** I know, I know, updates soon? Yeah sure. I'm sooo sorry, I know it not as lengthy as you or i would like, but at least its something. This will be wrapped up soon, and I know I'm going away from the storyline of AOT, but its all for the sake of storytelling. Just know, I won't forget and give up on my stories, I just couldn't do that to you guys or myself. This story will be wrapping up soon, i know where I want to take it, I'll try and make updates soon, no promises though. Thank you, and until next time, good bye


	8. The End

_The end of it all. The beginning of the end._

Days are spent training. This is worse than the Garrison, at least the Garrisson had modern day rules and ammenities.

The castle, was well, a castle. Medieval as it gets. Eren is trained elsewhere, as to prevent casualties before the war even starts. The rest of us train. And train. And train. We practice flanking, cutting, and all these techniques that ensure survival. We practice how to keep our emotions in check, we are taught how to avoid slip-ups. And we are taught to not mourn. If one of us were to fall, we fight for them, we no longer greive outwardly. We curse the Titans and scream until our lungs bleed. We do all of this where no one can hear. _We scream in our minds._

The war hasn't even started yet. But the way we practice, the war's been going on for a long time. Everyone trains like it could be their last session. We no longer use wooden knives. We use the real things, almost daily, people are patched up, bleeding from stab wounds. But the exterior pain no longer hurts. Its the emotional trauma that hurts the most.

Earlier, we trained with Eren, some didn't even show up. But I, and the rest of Team Voltron, we show up, years of Garisson training, and of flying Voltron, we stand together with those who did show.

 _It begins._ The training session begins. Eren transforms, and the rest of the regiment follows behind. The idea is to let Eren fight, while the rest of us protect him.

Every time we do this, this plan called TRANSFORM-ET, meaning, Eren's transformation and Eradicate Titans. Every time we practice, the recruits you can see them lose their innocence, you can see the resolve setting in. You see them become killers. Weapons for the human race. _It was the last training session before we went over the wall._

Now, we prepare for the fight of our lives. Whether it be the last fight or not.

I end up as one of the riders flanking Eren. In front of me, the gate opens. Behind me, I hear a sob. Me? I just sit on my horse, and wait.

 _The gate finally opens._

The order is given and we ride out. We ride for what seems like days. I lose feeling in my body from the waist down. I can barely tell my horse to go faster, my legs are just _there._ Until finally, the order to rest is given. Which also coincides with the next part of the plan. The part that will cause the Titans to be eradicated once and for all.

And the beginning of the end of the Titans begins. Eren transforms, and begins to rampage. There of those if us who protect Eren, and those who protect those of us who are protecting Eren. It sounds weird, but it works.

And finally, the battle ends. Not all of us made it, but the Titans were eradicated. _We thought were going home victorious._

We finally made it home. Everyone was celebrating, having fun. But I realize Armin, Mikasa, and Eren are nowhere to be found.

I get up and find a closed door. **[Trigger Warning Ahead, Suicide,** I' _m not sure if im doing this right, but better safe than sorry_ ,

I open the door and find Eren's body hanging from the ceiling. Armin's and Mikasa's bodies hanging besides his. I spy a note.

 _Pidge, if you are reading this, it means I am no longer living. I told myself I would kill every_ _last Titan. I didn't realize untik now, that would include ending my own life. Now, I don't want you to be sad or angry, just honor me- if anyone makes you mad, fight them. I hope that Armin and Mikasa don't do anything rash, writing this, I realize they pratcially do what I do. Now, your journal, I may be impetuous, but I'm not blind. Tell our story, honor us. I know by the time you get home, this world, my world will have faded into distant memory. I ask that you tell our story. And if Mikasa and Armin are still with the living, tell them if they follow me, I will come back, and make them wish they were still alive. The higher part of me knows they probably followed me. So please don't feel sad. Honor us, tell our story._

I look up from the note, and I realize there is water on my cheeks. I want to scream, punch something, anything to release this turmoil. But, that is not to be. I have work to be done.

 **[Page Break]**

Levi took us back to the Castle of Lions. Turns out Coran and Allura just hung out playing games. By now, the whole regiment knows of Eren's death, but still only Levi knows of our true origin. We say our goodbyes, and step onto the ship...

 **[Present Day]**

 _There are stories of a time so horrible for humans, that we as humans just collectively forgot it. This was the time of the Titans. A time of gore, and loss, death and destruction. But there were people who made it their goal to eradicate the Titans. Captain Levi, humanity's best soldier. Eren Jeager, the key to saving humanity. Mikasa Ackermann, humanity's hope. And Armin Arlerlt, the brains of the operation._

 _My name is Pidge Gunderson. I am here to fix the mistakes. Recently, new evidence has to come to light that the era of the Titans was not a simple time. It was a time of death, and hope and light, and war. This era ended, when plan TRANSFORM-ET was carried out successfully. And Eren when Eren ended his own life._

This is the story of the era of the Titans. _In the year_ nine-hundred-fifty-four...

 **AN:** I know i know i know. Three months without anything, and the chapter i do upload is the final one. Let me explain, i have been busy, but i did lose my inspriation for this story. That is why it glosses over so many things. I thank all of you who made it this far, and who stuck with me. If you have any questions, i will be glad to answer them.

So since i did gloss over things, i did originally mean for this story to be longer, prolong your emotional agony and all that. But since it is technically finished, i give my permission to use this story as a basis for another story, or if you would have done something differently, write it, I wanna see all the possibilities.

P.S. Im not heartless, i did want to cry writing this chapter. But, if you have any ideas on how I can improve, please review

Until my next story, this is the final goodbye for this story.


End file.
